


How Dorian Pavus and Livia Herathinos Are Going To Ruin Their Own Wedding (With Pirates) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: "Escape Attempts", Audio Format: MP3, Burly Qunari Mercenaries, Consensual Kidnapping, F/F, Humour, M/M, Pirates, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Repod, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: What do you get for the girl who already has everything and really doesn't want to marry you? A kidnapping, apparently.No, that doesn't actually make any sense, but as The Iron Bull is about to find out, Dorian Pavus and Livia Herathinos don't appear to actually consider themselves bound by the rules of common sense.Isabela just can't believe someone's actually paying her for this. Lucky!





	How Dorian Pavus and Livia Herathinos Are Going To Ruin Their Own Wedding (With Pirates) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Dorian Pavus and Livia Herathinos Are Going To Ruin Their Own Wedding (With Pirates)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379713) by [coveredinfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinfeels/pseuds/coveredinfeels). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] How Dorian Pavus and Livia Herathinos Are Going To Ruin Their Own Wedding (With Pirates)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312647) by [isweedan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click through the MP3 link.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/How%20Dorian%20Pavus%20and%20Livia%20Herathinos%20Are%20Going%20To%20Ruin%20Their%20Own%20Wedding%20\(With%20Pirates\).mp3) | 25:44 | 18.1 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Love Found And Lost_ by Peter McConnell

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
